


戰術機械宅短篇合集

by cstone9876



Series: 田園鋼鐵+戰術機械宅 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 戰術機械宅：蝙蝠俠/小隊長→Batman/Cyclops，Bruce Wayne/Scott Summers→戰術：正聯的大腦/叉男戰術課導師→機械宅：蝙蝠車+蝙蝠戰機/跑車+重機+黑鳥





	1. 初遇

Scott第一次看到那個討人厭的笑容是在X學院的慈善晚會上。Bruce Wayne，風流成性的高譚王子捐了不少的數目給變種人友善基金會。「他來做什麼？」Scott問身邊好不容易穿上正裝，卻還是不願意把扣子扣好的百歲變種人。

「他捐了錢。」Logan隨意回答，轉頭發現那細成一線的紅光正打在自己臉上，稜角分明的顴骨跟薄唇抿成一線。當然了，身為X戰警的隊長和金剛狼的老友，他可是不會被對方輕易哄騙過去的。「Kent請他來的。」Logan被漿燙過的領口蹭得很不舒服，煩躁地伸手扯了扯。  
像隻在撓癢的大狗狗。Scott想。

他們一同把視線投向正在場內穿梭的記者先生。後者身穿寬大笨拙的西裝，Scott覺得那東西不僅不該被人穿在身上，根本應該放進博物館珍藏。遠處的Clark像是聽見他們的對話一樣轉頭過來對他們揮手笑了笑。不，他應該是真的聽見了。

Scott看見Clark像是為了證明Logan所說的話，特意去找Wayne少爺攀談了起來。Wayne他......對著Clark勾起曖昧調戲的微笑。「你的領帶不整齊。」Scott聽不見，但他讀得出Wayne的唇語，「有個不稱職的情人，嗯？」Wayne無比自然地撫上Clark的胸膛，指尖挑起記者配色糟糕的領帶，當場替他拆開重打。

糟了。這可不妙。

「嘿，別激......」在猶豫要先通知教授還是自己制止，Scott回過頭去，但他身邊哪裡還有半個人影。

「注意你的舉止。」Logan的聲音從大半個房間外傳來，聽得出正抑制著音量和怒意，然而Scott可是聽得一清二楚。一片纓紅裡，Scott看見Logan抓著Wayne的手腕。可憐的花花公子，希望不要骨折才好。

Logan一手抓領帶，一手拖著Clark，很快就消失在Scott的視線範圍中。不知道是不是錯覺，年輕的變種人似乎瞥見Clark對著Wayne別有深意地笑了一下。不想再參與這場鬧劇，Scott轉身想要回地下室，看是要保養黑鳥還是修上次被Logan弄壞的車都好。

「嗨，Summers，是吧？」

Scott在半秒之內就回過身，戰鬥本能讓他扣住對方的手腕。他聽見來人大聲呼痛，才意識到自己抓在剛才Logan攻擊過的同一個部位。愧疚感襲上Scott心頭。身穿訂製西服的Wayne抽回手，精緻的五官因為疼痛而皺在一起。「多紮實的系統式戰鬥訓練。我是Bruce Wayne。」

Scott墨鏡中射出的紅光閃爍了一下。記者。Clark。超人。

該死的。

「高譚王子。」Scott似笑非笑，「來吧，讓我帶你參觀學院。」

「榮幸之至。」

*****

Scott領著Wayne少爺——他要Scott叫他Bruce，但他才不管——走出電梯。映入兩人眼簾的是巨大的戰鬥機，外觀類似協和音速客機，全黑消光的蒙皮讓見者無不為之瘋狂。他的黑鳥。

「我，」Wayne蹙眉，靠在工作台邊為難地笑著，「不覺得讓賓客進來這地方是個好主意。」

「但你不是來作客的，是吧，高譚的蝙蝠？」Scott沒有回頭，他打賭對方正在思考應該裝傻還是坦然面對。以他對蝙蝠俠的了解，後者的可能性更大一點。

「為什麼。」一反剛才的輕佻，Wayne的聲線沉了下來，就像是——戰場上的那個人。

「你可以改變聲音，但是咬字的方法是改不了的。」Scott笑笑，「當過瞎子的一百零一種好處。」

Wayne沒有說話，安靜得如同暗夜鬼魅。

「我只能假設你是來和我們交換技術的。」Scott看向他。

「不。」蝙蝠俠雙手抱胸，「我是來找你的。」

「而Clark是來把金剛狼帶開的。完美的團隊合作，World's Finest。」

看著Wayne自傲的笑容，Scott覺得頭有點痛。

 

-FIN-


	2. 閨房情趣

「張開眼睛。」Bruce說。

「什......我不能。」Scott坐在韋恩大宅主臥室偌大的床上，身穿輕便睡衣，單腳盤起。低沈的聲線來自斜前方，他垂著頭，沒有特別側過臉去看，緊閉的眼皮底下雙眼不安地游移，「『床對面是竇加的原畫』，我不想把後半輩子賠給你，雖然阿福看上去對這個主意挺上心的。」

Bruce幾不可聞地嘆了口氣，只有曾長期倚靠聽覺生活的年輕變種人才能捕捉到那微弱的聲響。下一秒，Scott感覺自己的臉被帶著厚繭的手捧住，高譚騎士的嗓音如今出現在他正前方。「行了吧？」

「我真的不想傷到任何東西。」Scott看起來有些畏縮。Bruce知道這很難，鑑於睜眼對男孩而言總是意味著無盡的死亡與毀滅。Bruce沈默著，像黑暗中伺機而動的蝙蝠，耐心等待他的情人克服心中難關。這不容易，但他會陪著他。

Scott被Bruce的堅持擊垮，他寬厚的手掌讓他感到安全，如同他們在戰場上相遇的那天。「以防你再也沒機會知道，」Scott伸手向前揪住Bruce的絲質睡袍，「我的眼睛是藍色的。」

Scott張開了眼睛。視線裡沒有墨鏡，沒有紅寶石，沒有——火焰。

他看見了Bruce漆黑如夜的短髮、湛藍的瞳孔、淺粉色的薄唇。一切如此鮮明，沒有任何顏色被隱沒在鮮血般的豔紅之後。「你怎麼做到的？

Scott的聲音在抖。該死，他從成為X戰警之後就沒有再發抖過了。

「我發現一種電場可以抑制變種人的能力，就稍微整修了一下牆壁。」

「你是指......」

「在這裡你再也不需要戴上眼鏡。」Bruce假裝自己沒有一直盯著Scott漂亮的藍眼睛看，也沒有注意到其中盈盈的水光，「放心，我裝了開關，以防你突然想要來點情趣。」

Scott說過嗎？他愛慘這個高傲自大目中無人的霸道死有錢人了。

 

-FIN-


	3. 正義領主AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果世界毀滅了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文前斜體來自極圈伙伴三杯的田園鋼鐵文：https://www.plurk.com/p/lq7qkf

_ 「你得到了Wolverine，下一步呢？」站在巨大的電腦屏幕前，Batman低沉沙啞的嗓音如同以往，不會因為完成一個幾乎不可能辦到的任務而有分毫喜悅。 _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 「摧毀所有時空穿越機器與資料，確保裂縫永遠不再開啟，無論使用什麼手段，耗費多少資源，這是正義領主當前首要任務。」 _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 「以你的意志為依歸，就和現在一樣。」Batman的語氣總是如此的嘲諷，帶有一點憤怒，前者可能跟養育他的老管家有點關聯，後者純粹是個人風格。 _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 儘管講話方式聽起來令人不太愉悅，但Batman一直都是Superman最好的搭檔，在他接連痛失戰友與愛人而行事作風越來越極端的過程，始終沒離開過。 _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 他們知道在彼此的正義尚未牴觸之前，這樣的狀態會持續下去。 _ _   
_ _   
_ __ 聯絡到此中斷，雙方都有更重要的事情要做。

  
  


Bruce不在乎白色的超人要去對那隻野獸做什麼，他手上有更重要的事情得處理。又名，那個隨著金鋼狼穿越過來的年輕變種人。「日安。」他走近用透明玻璃製成的牢籠，棕髮變種人被拘束其中。Bruce沒有摘掉他臉上那副看來明顯具有特殊用途的紅色眼鏡，雖說他大約心裡有底，但在徹底弄清楚對方的能力之前不能輕舉妄動。

棕髮變種人甫清醒，抬起頭來，紅色的鏡片下方透出了微弱的紅光。「你是誰？」面對如此詭譎的情形，年青人沒有橫衝直撞或是陷入慌亂，反倒是謹慎地開口，沒有透露更多情緒。不錯，Bruce稱讚，但也代表他得花更多心力與這人打交道。

「蝙蝠俠。」他說，「你記得什麼？」

「末日，X學院被毀了。」變種人想了一下，「地上出現裂縫，我跟金鋼狼掉了進去。」

「差不多了。這個時空的金鋼狼死了，有人想要他回來，於是我找了一個世界瀕臨毀滅的時空把他接過來。」Bruce看著他沈默了一下，「而你是個意外。」

聞言，變種人似乎愣住了，接著低聲而自嘲地笑了起來。「意外。」他輕聲重複，「當然了，我只是個意外。」

儘管覺得對方的語氣有些蹊蹺，Bruce在資訊不足的情況下並沒有辦法做出進一步的判斷。「你叫什麼名字？」從對方的服飾和跟金鋼狼並肩作戰這點看來，棕髮青年應該也隸屬於名為X戰警的超級英雄團體。數天前，Bruce開啟了時空裂縫。原本預期只會看見一頭狼獾出現在他的蝙蝠洞裡，殊不知一名昏迷的青年也跟著墜落。Bruce趕在Kal抵達前把他藏了起來，他無論如何不想讓氪星人發現這個意外。

變種人低著頭沒有說話，Bruce瞇起眼。「這個世界也有超級英雄，我們可以合作。」他說道，「事實上，你拒絕的話將立即被正義領主逮捕。時空裂縫不會再開啟，你的世界也已經......」

「Scott。」變種人突然大喊，像是急著打斷Bruce的話，再開口氣勢卻又弱了下來，「我叫Scott。」

Bruce點頭。「你願意與我們合作嗎？」

「你能放開我嗎？」

Bruce猶豫過後應允了，在鍵盤上按了幾下，緊縛住Scott的手銬和腳鐐都被鬆開。Scott穩穩地站在地上，雙手交錯按揉著自己血液不暢通的手腕。蝙蝠俠與變種人隔著一層強化玻璃對望，紅光被折射成炫目的色彩。「我的能力是從眼睛發出鐳射光。」Scott碰了碰那片明顯有著異色夾層的加厚玻璃，他勾了勾唇角，「我想這不是為了我而建造的吧。」

「不。」Bruce瞞著Kal偷偷建造了這個地方，卻在完全意想不到的地方派上了用場，「是為了另一個潛在的威脅。」

Scott又沈默了，但無妨，世界第一偵探最不缺乏的就是耐心。「我不會攻擊你，也不會試著回去。」棕髮青年語氣壓抑地說，「不是因為你的威脅，而是因為你。」

Bruce毫無頭緒他在說些什麼。

「因為你。」Scott貼近玻璃，「 **Bruce** 。」聽見Scott嘴裡吐出的名字，蝙蝠俠的下顎繃緊了。Scott像是沒看見他的表情一樣自顧自地說下去：「這個宇宙沒有那次戰鬥。我的黑鳥——戰鬥機，墜毀在靠近高譚的空地裡，你替我修好了她。」

「你邀請我去Wayne企業的慈善晚會，我拒絕了，沒想到你居然跑到學院來找我。」

「Alfred的小甜餅真的非常好吃。」

「這裡也有那四隻小鳥嗎？我很想念他們。」

「但我最想念的是你。一直都是你。」

Scott低著頭把眼鏡摘了下來，某種透明的液體滾落到地板上。

「你就那樣走了，連帶上我都不肯。」

「我轟掉了一整座池塘，還被Logan安慰了，真丟臉。」

「我從來沒有想過這一天，我只知道如果再見到你，不管發生什麼我都不會離開。」

「抱歉，我只是......太高興了。」

Bruce不知道還能說些什麼，但他知道這個男人是可信的，或者說他想要去相信。於是他解開了透明牢籠的電子鎖，走進去把手輕輕搭在Scott的肩上。

「我在這。」   
  


-FIN-


End file.
